


Courting Votes

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Academy Era, Best Friends, Community: bsg_kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: Theme: Political Fervor (03/04/2016)Prompt: courting votes embolalia





	

**Author's Note:**

> Though this no longer much resembles the story I started with, several people had their eyes on it, most notably singerdiva and laura_mayfair. Thanks so much, ladies!

Kara tossed her backpack into her truck and headed out to the park. Lee wanted her to meet him at 1500 but if the traffic was good, she'd get there early enough to check out the harder trails. Lee was always so frakking _careful_ when they hiked together, but maybe she could convince him to try something new today.

When she got there, Lee was coming _down_ the trail, and when he saw her, his mouth hung open for a moment. Ha! Not often she got one over on him. "Whatsamatter, Lee? Expected me to be late?"

He fidgeted when he reached his car. "Well, you usually are, Starbuck, unless there are points on the line."

She dropped her backpack at her feet, gesturing, "Where's yours, Apollo?"

He unlocked the trunk and turned around. "In here. I'll follow you in a minute, Kara."

She picked up her pack and started to walk away, but turned back. "What are you trying to hide, Lee? You know you're not any good at keeping secrets."

He shrugged one shoulder up. "Nothing. Just - I gotta get something real quick."

She gave his back her patented Starbuck glare and shook her head. "Nope, not buying it. Open the trunk, flyboy!"

Lee put his hand on the car, hung his head for a moment, then opened the trunk.

Kara was mystified. "What's with the basket, Lee? You're not planning to carry that all the way up the mountain, are you?"

He looked at her, then away again. "It was a surprise picnic, Kara. I was trying to do something nice. Can't a guy have a little imagination without it being a big deal?"

 _You_ can't, Lee Adama. Whatever imagination you have is _always_ a big deal."

Lee ignored her, hefted the basket, and pointed at the trail. On the way up, Kara side-eyed Lee, trying to figure out what his deal was. She could tell he was nervous about something. "Why'd it have to be a surprise, Lee? Couldn't you just have told me?"

He gritted his teeth, fighting the flush rising up his cheeks. "I was hoping to convince you to vote for me."

"Well frak, Lee, I'm your best friend! A handjob under the bleachers would have worked."

They both laughed.

When she followed him into the little meadow, Kara stopped dead. Flowers. A blanket. A bottle of frakking wine. "Um, Lee?"

He put the basket at the edge of the blanket and held out his hand for her pack. "You wanna sit, Kara?"

She dropped her pack and paced around the clearing until Lee looked up at her. She plopped down on the far side of the blanket as Lee started pulling out food.

She stared. "You don't like kiwi, Lee. And these are the chips you always harp about their horrible nutritional value. And that is my favorite brand of ambrosia in the basket. This is stuff I like. What gives?"

"I told you, I was courting your vote."

"It's an awful lot of trouble to get your best friend to vote for you, Lee."

"Sometimes people are worth a little effort, Kara."

Always efficient, Lee cleaned up as they went. When he pulled out and opened the last two containers, Kara shivered. He'd told her so long ago she could barely remember the details, but this was his _I'm changing the rules_ thing. Strawberries? And chocolate? On top of everything else? This was important to him, whatever the frak it was. She dipped a strawberry into the chocolate, intending to pop Lee on the nose with it, but he grabbed her wrist and brought her hand to his mouth. He put his mouth around the strawberry and took a bite.

Without thinking about it, Kara leaned forward and licked the juice and chocolate off his chin. When she tried to pull back, Lee's hand in her ponytail held her in place. He licked delicately across her lips and kissed the corner of her mouth.

They locked eyes for a long moment, then Lee was dragging her onto his lap and kissing her hard. His hand bunched in her shirt before delving under it to trace his fingertips over her skin. Kara put her hand around Lee's neck and leaned back until she could take off her shirt. When his fingertips drew circles around one nipple, she wondered how calloused pilot hands could be so soft. He kissed her jaw and her neck, then wriggled down toward her breasts.

He stopped for a minute, panting, and grinned crookedly at her. "So, do I have your vote?"

She carded her fingers in his hair and pulled him back to her breast. His lips closed around her nipple, his tongue flicking back and forth, and Kara sighed. "Maybe."

She moved her hand down to pull at the buttons on her fly. "I'm not easy about everything."

Lee kissed his way down her stomach, pulling her pants down as he went. His nose and chin grazed the skin of her lower belly. She shivered at the contrasting sensations, then forgot to breathe when his lips touched her between the legs.

When his tongue began to move, she moaned. "This is way better than a handjob under the bleachers, Lee. For this, I'll vote for you twice." She felt his lips curve in a smile before he renewed his efforts.


End file.
